Journal of Dreams
by Neko-Jin Angel
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] After a shipwreck, an OC keeps a journal as well as a story. When she finally reaches land she finds out... Well, you'll just have to see for yourself. Lots of mayhem and madness and couples soon to be decided. Some OCs.
1. Shipwreck: Day 1

Digimon: Season 05: Dream

Shipwreck: Day 1

It's been a couple hours since the wreck. My notebook just dried so I can write in it again. How is it that I can think of all the greatest ideas when I don't have my notebook, but when I do have it I can't think of a single thing? Oh well...but I do wish I had my CD player. Music helps me think... Oh! It's floating by on a piece of fiberglass. Thankfully it's water-proof.


	2. Shipwreck: Day 2

Shipwreck: Day 2

I can't listen to my music. My CD player may be water-proof, but it's not solar powered. I haven't changed the batteries in awhile and its needed it for weeks... I'm in the middle of the debris and the wreckage right now. It's not pretty.

* * *

I would have updated this yesterday but the site wouldn't let me. An error thing kept coming up. Anyway...the first five chapters are journal entries and thats why they are so short. They will be longert after that. 


	3. Shipwreck: Day 3

Shipwreck: Day 3

I finally have an idea for a story. I'm going to write my own season of Digimon: Dream. I'll have 2 OC's. Loki Iinori and...Hikira? No. Sounds too much like Hikari. How about... I know! I'll use my name: Clira. Now for a last name. Moit...Moish...Sabere. Clira Sabere. OC's: Loki Iinori and Clira Sabere. Now for couples. I'm getting tired of the Yamachi coupling. How about Ken and Yolei? And Kari and Davis, and TK and OC. Yay!


	4. Shipwreck: Day 4

Shipwreck: Day 4

Finished the first chapter last night. Came out to be nothing like I thought. The only thing the same about yesterday's entry was the OC's, and the Daisuke/Hikari and the TK/OC couples.


	5. Shipwreck: Day 5

Shipwreck: Day 5

Land Ho! I probably won't get there till later tonight but oh well! The story is now a crossover between seasons. Couples are unknown. I hope I meet some friends...I need batteries...or better yet, a shower.


	6. Monday

In Town: Monday (Season 02)

"Class!" Miss Iia tried to get the attention of her class before the bell rang, but they didn't shut up. She had the perfect tactic for this. "Class there's an elephant flying out side!" Okay, so the tactic was more for a second grade class, but it amazingly worked on all the guys in her homeroom. Every guy except Ken that is. (Girls of course wouldn't be thick enough to fall for this trick.) Everyone in the class looked at Miss Iia. "Now that I have your attention, I would like to inform you all that we have a school dance coming up next Friday.

_The perfect chance to ask Kari out_, thought Daisuke and Takeru at the same time.

_I wish Ken would ask me to the dance_, thought Yolei hopefully.

_Couldn't this just once be a Sadie Hawkins Dance?_ thought Kari who was gazing over at Yolei staring at Ken. She shifted her gaze to Davis. _And I could go with Daisuke._ Kari figured out that she didn't like TK as a boyfriend. They had tried to go out once but, to Kari, it felt like dating her brother. She suddered at that thought.

After those thoughts passed through Kari's head, a teacher entered the room and whispered something to Miss Iia. After the teacher left Miss Iia stood up. "Class, I have just been informed that the upcoming dance is a Sadie Hawkins Dance."

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone ran out, for it was the end of the day. Everyone, that is, except Kari. She just stared, shocked, at the wall.

----------------------------------------------------------

In the Digital World: Monday (Season 03)

"We might as well go," sighed Takato. "We're not going to find Impmon or Chimeramon tonight anyway," he declared as he turned to leave. Henry followed and Rika was about to when something caught her eye.

She saw something black fly past, but when she turned to look nothing was there. She shook her head and again started to follow Henry and Takato. Once again she stopped. This time she heard Impmon's cackles in the distance. "Wait guys!" she called, but they were already gone.

----------------------------------------------------------

After exiting the Digital World

After exiting the Digital World Takato looked around. "Henry? Where's Rika?" He looked at Henry. "Wasn't she behind you?"

"I thought she was," Henry replied slowly.

"Don't worry Takatomon," said Guilmon as he dug through Takato's backpack, looking for food.

"Momenti," said Terriermon.

"They're right Takato," agreed Henry. "Rika will return soon. Besides, if she gets in any real trouble Renamon will help her."

"I guess your right," said Takato. He didn't feel quite right leaving Rika in the Digital World alone, but Henry had a point. Renamon would know if she was in trouble.

With that said, the boys and their digimon went to their own houses.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Digital World

Rika found Impmon and Chimeramon but they got away again.

"Renamon!" called Rika.

"Yes, Rika," answered Renamon appearing out of nowhere.

"Please help me find Impmon and Chimeramon."

"Yes Rika," obeyed Renamon.

After another hour of searching Rika and Renamon decided to go back to the Real World.

----------------------------------------------------------

Back in the Real World

"Where am I?" Rika asked confused. She stepped out of the Digital World in to a place unknown. It looked much different from the world she left behind earlier that day.

After much wandering around, Rika came across the shop Takato's parents owned. She looked inside before going in. It looked totally different. There were kids in it. The kids looked familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen them before.

"Yolei, just ask Ken to the dance. It is a Sadie Hawkins Dance, ya know," said a girl in yellow shorts and a pink and white shirt.

_Yolei? Ken?_ Rika looked back inside. _No way! These are two of the second season digidestined._

"Renamon?" Rika called her digimon.

No reply. Rika looked around her then back in the window she was looking through. _These can't be the Digidestined._


End file.
